


No Way!

by Hinagikuai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi is sulking, Aomine ruins everything, Kuroko is upset, M/M, Texting, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 00:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hinagikuai/pseuds/Hinagikuai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kuroko and Akashi get interrupted.<br/>Aomine ruins everything.<br/>Akashi is upset.<br/>Kuroko is upset.</p><p>Everyone else just sort of gets mixed in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Way!

"Ngh, ah! Sei--sei n-not here." Kuroko panted, trying to take control of this situation.

Akashi chuckled as he leaned in to whisper to his lover.

"No one’s around. Be good Tetsuya."

"But what if, ngh!" Kuroko moaned.

"Yo Tetsu! I found your spare key so I'm coming in!" A voice boomed.

Akashi and Kuroko froze. Kuroko pushed Akashi off him and scrambled to get his clothes on and look appropriate.

"Seijuurou! Hurry up and get dressed already!"

Akashi sighed before doing as he was told. There was no use in arguing with a stubborn Kuroko. He really disliked the person who dared interrupt his time with his precious boyfriend.

"Tetsu! Where are you at!? Are you seriously sleeping!"

Kuroko turned on the light to his room, placed some books on his desktop and turned on the tv. Akashi sat by the desktop, knowing his boyfriend meant for him to be there. The door flung open and in came Aomine.

"There you are! Oh, hey Akashi. Didn't know Tetsu had company."

"Good to see you to Daiki." Akashi replied, silently glaring at the male.

Aomine wrapped his arm around Kuroko.

"Tetsu, it's movie night. I rented out some movies and Satsuki will be here shortly with snacks! Oh, you're welcome to join too Akashi."

"I'll have to decline. I have to meet up with Shintarou now. Have fun."

Kuroko noticed the aura of anger. He mentally sighed. Aomine had the worst timing ever. This was the _third_ time they'd been interrupted by him.

"Will do. Later Akashi."

"Bye Akashi." Kuroko whispered (yes, no one knew about their relationship).

Akashi nodded before gathering his stuff and heading out.

Aomine detached himself and sat on Kuroko's bed. Something Kuroko vaguely thought was a little uncomfortable since just a few minutes ago some _activity_ had taken place there.

"Didn't know you and Akashi had gotten so close. Well, figures I guess everyone is rekindling there friendships. I saw Murasakibara with Kise at a convenience store." Kuroko nodded.

"Testu! Open the door!" Momoi yelled out. Kuroko went to let the pink haired girl in.

"Tetsu! I just saw Akashi! Was he here?"

Kuroko nodded, "We hung out for a bit."

* * *

"Akashi," Midorima said. He vaguely questioned why the male was at his house. He knew the red head would come, but it was quite odd. The only message he got was:

_We need to talk._

"Shintarou," Akashi greeted.

The green head moved aside to let him in. Akashi stepped in and went straight to the living room. He noticed a certain person lounging around eating chips.

"Shin-chan! Hurry up, the movie is getting to the good part!"

"Oh, Shintarou had company."

The person whipped their head around to look at him.

"Akashi!? What are you doing here?!"

"Takao, be nice. Akashi is not in the mood for your attitude." Midorima warned.

Akashi was slightly surprised at how easily he was read by his former teammate. It was not an easy feat.

"Well sorry! I'm just surprised that Akashi would come visit you! I thought you weren't close."

"Shintarou and I are very close. Aren't we Shintarou?"

Midorima nodded before sitting down on the couch. Akashi sat as well.

"So, what's wrong?"

* * *

"You’re late Kagami! What the fuck took you so long!" Aomine yelled as soon as he saw the red head come into the room.

The other scoffed.

"Shut your mouth Aomine. I ran into Kise and Murasakibara and chatted a bit."

"Did you invite them over?" Aomine asked.

Kuroko lightly glared.

"I'd appreciate if you didn't freely invite people to _my_ house Aomine."

"Sorry Testu! But it's more fun with more people. Too bad Akashi didn't stay."

"Akashi was here?" Kagami asked.

Kuroko nodded.

"He went to visit Midorima."

Aomine smirked, "Don't you think those two are a little too close. I saw them at a cafe last time too. Are they dating?"

"I doubt it. Midorin said he doesn't see Akashi that way. Besides, isn't he dating Takao?" Momoi inputted.

"Nah, I say that those two are totally together. They've been close for a long time right?" Kagami asked to confirm.

"Yeah, been close since middle school." Aomine answered.

" _Seijuurou_ isn't dating Midorima!" Kuroko spoke, creating a silence in the room.

Momoi was the first to speak.

"Did...did you just address Akashi by his first name Tetsu?"

Aomine seemed to snap out of his trance as well.

"Tetsu...are you dating Akashi?"

Kagami gapped.

"No fucking way!"

Kuroko sighed. The truth was out so he might as well say everything.

"Yes, we've been dating for two months now. So I'd appreciate it if you didn't assume that he's dating Midorima. They're just close friends."

Aomine and Kagami looked at each other, then Momoi before finally facing their shadow friend.

"Tell us everything!"

* * *

Midorima adjusted his glasses. After Akashi had finished telling him of his sudden visit he knew the male was sulking and angry.

Takao couldn't help but laugh. He really tried to stay serious, but it was just too funny. Midorima glared at him and so did Akashi. That shut him up.

"Shintarou, I don't know why you're dating a guy like this."

Both Takao and Midorima gapped at the red head.

Midorima stuttered, "H-how do you know! I haven't told anyone!"

Akashi gave a bored expression.

"Shintarou. You're always talking about him. In texts, phone calls, even emails."

"Aw! Shin-chan! I knew you were head over heels for me!"

"Shut up! It's not like that! You just annoy me so I have to vent out!"

Akashi had to admit he was a little irritated. Midorima was being affectionate in his own way and he didn't like it. He found it quite unfair that those two were affectionately bickering and he was having problems. He should be with Tetsuya.

"Shintarou, I'll leave you two be. I have some business to attend to."

Midorima smacked Takao before following the male.

"Akashi!"

He heard the door shut and sighed. Takao appeared behind him.

"We did something to make him angry, didn't we."

Midorima nodded.

* * *

"I don't fucking believe it." Kagami said.

Kuroko had just finished explaining how he got with Akashi. He was still shocked by the whole news. Aomine tsked,

"So, I ruined your time with your boyfriend?"

Kuroko sighed, "Yes, you did. Akashi isn't very happy with you."

Aomine flinched slightly at that. He wasn't afraid of his former captain, but when Akashi was angry it made him nervous. Last time he nearly stabbed him with those damn scissors he always happened to carry with him. Luckily he had removed his hand before any contact was made.

"Shit. Well, you should've told us sooner!"

"Seijuurou didn't want to reveal our relationship yet."

* * *

"Akashicchi!" Kise yelled.

He ran toward his former captain with Murasakibara trailing behind.

"Great timing Akashicchi! We were just about to head to Murasakibaracchi’s house! Let's go!"

Akashi looked at his former teammates for a while.

“Sorry, but I’ll pass.” He answered.

"Ha? That's no fun Akachin, let's go."

* * *

"This is _your_ fault." Midorima said to Aomine.

He had felt bad for ignoring Akashi, so he and Takao decided to go to Kuroko's house to confront the culprit.

Aomine scoffed, "Shut up. How was I supposed to know that Akashi was with Tetsu?"

"You must be an idiot. Even I could tell those two were together!" Takao said.

Aomine glared at the male.

"Shut up. Just call him and tell him to come hang out with us!"

Kuroko sighed, "He's not going to appreciate coming here with you bombarding him with questions."

"Ugh!"

* * *

**The Next Day**

**~Group txt~**

_So, Tetsu was sulking the entire time yesterday, so becuz he's being very bitchy I will apologize. Sorry Akashi for ruining ur time w/ Tetsu_

_Haha! Told u not to get Kuroko angry!_

_Shut up Kagami!_

_I'm proud of you dai!_

_EH!? Kurokocchi is dating Akashicchi!?_

_Oops, forgot I added Kise on this thing._

_How cruel!!!_

_Ha?? Akachin is with Kurochin?_

_Seriously Aomine. You lack discretion._

_Shut up Midorima!!_

_Guys, I wasn't sulking._

_U totally were Tetsu!!!!_

_Kurokocchi! Y r u w/ Akashicchi! It should b me!!_

_I see everyone knows about my relationship. I don't appreciate it, but nonetheless I will let it slide Daiki._

_Akashicchi!! You never told me about this!!_

_I didn't tell anyone. Tetsuya did, I would assume._

_It's not my fault. Aomine was saying how u & Midorima were secretly a couple. I got annoyed._

_How ridiculous! Akashi and I are just good friends._

_U could have fooled me!_

_That's because ur a idiot!_

_Shut up Kagami!!_

**Author's Note:**

> Tada?


End file.
